The First Order (4)
After the war, there were many Absydians that didn't want to be sent back to Nyx. They pleaded Amun to allow them to stay in the other countries. Amun allowed it, warning that betrayal will prove fatal. Soon the Absydians would mix with the humans. Amun called them Dysydians. Amun insisted that all people that aren't Gods should be able to identify as human. He notified that there will be a time when there won't be anymore pureblooded humans left. So instead, all Dysydians from that point forward would be considered human. In Zedan, as king, Amun founded the Royal Court. The Royal Court was a system for the monarchy that was made up of sections. At the top would be the ruling family, such as a king, queen, or princess. Under the royal family would be the Royal Guard, the Knights, the Royal Advisors, and the Royal Servants. All of these people would live inside the same palace or mansion. Arbok and Brittannia also adopted the Royal Court system. Amun would eventually fall in love with a pureblooded human woman. He would have seven children by her, 4 boys (Aten, Tekku, Kumo, and Moses) and 3 girls (Mary, Okiku, Lanah). Amun found himself in a dilemma. He could live happily with his wife forever by giving her the six ocular powers, granting her immortality, or he could split the powers between his children, allowing his power to be reincarnated over time. His wife insisted he give his powers to their children. She didn't want to be immortal. And so Amun began training his children from a young age, so that they'd be suitable to become fine warriors. When his oldest child, Moses, turned 18, and the youngest child, Mary, was 11, Amun distributed his abilities. Of course they all had their own powers, but they were now gaining new ones. Tekku would get the Eye of Creation, Aten got the Eye of Destruction, Kumo got the Mystic Eye, Okiku recieved the Morning Eye, Lanah got the Eye of Realms, and Mary was given the Lunar Eye. Amun was interested to see how his powers would be used, deciding that this was yet another great experiment. Moses didn't know how to feel that he wasn't included, but he wasn't mad at his father. Moses truly believed that he was strong already. The next day, Amun told Moses that he would have full access to his library. The same library that Amun spent more than 600 years experimenting with energy, magic, and learning about the world around him. Moses was told that there was no greater weapon in the universe than knowledge. To summarize, Moses attained The 99 Books of Amun, along with the rest of the sacred texts in the gigantic library. Moses spent the majority of the next few years in his father's library, his younger siblings spent that same amount of time mastering their new skills. At age 25, Moses became a well known teacher in Zedan. He would teach children different styles of martial arts, and educate them as well. Other than that, Moses was considered a philanthropist. He always tried to improve the living quality of his fellow citizens. Amun's wife grew sick, and she died just a few months after. After the funeral, Amun went missing, no one knew where he went, they assumed he left out of sadness, but he actually left to remove his presence from the world, initiating his massive experiment. After his father's disappearance, Moses would rise to the throne, becoming Zedan's second king. His siblings would leave the country, finding other ways to show their talents. Tekku became a representative of Arbok, until he became it's third king, Aten ruled over Brittannia, Kumo was the Jade Islands' second king, Okiku and Mary studied in Titania, spreading knowledge about magic, and becoming the country's first Magi. Lanah became the first Queen of the Northern Territories. With everyone spread out across the globe, differing views clashed, and tensions arose. Moses broke down the Royal Court and rebuilt it under the First Order, making it larger and more prominent around the globe. Soon Arbok took on the Second Order, Brittannia became the Third, Titania Fourth, and the Northern Territories Fifth. Much later the Jade Islands would have their own Sixth Order. These changes became necessary to engage in talks with other countries. Nyx expanded her global influence by destroying the monarch in Arcania, making the entire country her personal playground for experimentation and other underhanded tasks. Arcania, Gon, Hampton, and Olympia became the Seventh Order, which now not only had the most countries under it, but it became the most powerful order. Moses feared that Nyx would take revenge upon Amun's children, but she didn't make any moves against the other countries. It seemed to be a power move which defined her absolute territory. To prepare his country in the case of war, or a need to fight off an enemy, Moses put his entire country's military might under the name Knights of the First Order. He split the Knights into squadrons by power level. Delta being the weakest or youngest, and moving up from Gamma, Beta, Alpha, and Omega being the strongest squadron. In addition to the Knights, Moses established a Police Force under the First Order. The Police Force would deal with petty criminals and crimes within the country, and carry out investigations if needed. Moses went on to live his life as a well-renowned king that influenced the direction that the other countries would follow.